The City With no People
by RamenKitty
Summary: A series of Monologues from the chobits characters point of view
1. Chi

This is going to be the first in a series of character monologues involving Chobits (Since I just read the last Manga) This is basically their thoughts, their hopes, and their opinions.  I wanted to get an after-the-manga- series perspective cause it made me cry.

Disclaimer: I-do not own Chobits.  I wish, I did, and for the record I wish humanoid computers were real.  Sadly, they aren't.  Credit goes to clamp, this series was sad! Lets make the next one happy hm?

Title: Chi- On Love, Life, and Dish soap

Today, Chi is washing the dishes.

            Chi made Hideki dinner, and Chi volunteered to clean up.  He's in his room studying-after he showed Chi how to use Dish Soap, cleaning these dishes is easy.  It is like the work that Chi does at the bakery.

Hideki was worried.

He said, "I don't want anything to happen to these hands."

            Now, Chi washes the dishes with the green soap, and feels warm.  Outside snowflakes are falling, and the heater in our apartment is broken, but Chi is warm on the inside.  When he came home from his job, and saw What Chi had made him for dinner, Chi felt warm then too. 

Chi likes this warmth.

            Chi…I do not remember what happened a few weeks ago.  Hideki doesn't tell me.  We woke up in a puddle of water, and I felt-complete.

Whole.

            How lucky humans are! I mean, Chi remembers being incomplete, knowing that her programming was not fulfilled.  But now that Chi's programming is fulfilled-it is rare for me to be unhappy.

That makes me sad.

            I see many people, while working, on the street-who look unhappy.  Look! Down they're at the man in the overcoat and hat.  His face is bent; he looks like he is downcast, crying.  People pass him by on the street and do not ask him why he is sad.  At his side he leads a comm.…

She's broken!

            Now I know. She is broken, that must be what makes him sad.  People develop such attachments onto machines.  There is something reassuring about that, knowing that we won't be abandoned.

I don't want to be abandoned.

            Just thinking about Hideki makes me warm inside.  I want to be beside him, to help him, to be with him for as long as I can possibly be.  Knowing that I will be accepted somewhat by others-because I am a machine…

Somehow, I find that a good thing.

            It is nice to know that I am appreciated.

Yet at the same time…

Hideki says that this feeling is called envy.  Envy is what turns people green.  I did not understand, for I have seen no green humans walking down the street-only green dish soap.  And dish soap does not walk down the street.

But he says this is true.

            And What Hideki says, I believe.  

I wish I were a human, so that…I could help Hideki more.  This feeling of warmth inside is so wonderful…so precious…

I want it to last.

            Hideki is calling me now; he rented a movie for us to watch.  I smile as I put the dishes back into the rack, and head into the other room to join him.

--------

A/. N: Did you like it?  Chi is a hard character to capture.  The next chapter will be easier. 


	2. Yuzuki

I have nothing else to do, so I'll keep updating.  I think somehow writing is keeping me calm. Anyway, here's Chapter two in my series on Chobits Monologues.  I really hope you guys like these, Chobits was a different series for me, and so I wanted to do something special for it.

Yuzuki- The proper preparation of Tea.

I'm making Tea.

            Minoru likes his tea prepared in a very specific way; the water has to be just the right temperature, the right mixture of tealeaves, and so on.  I like to do it myself, so I don't have to bother the other house perscomms with the task.

No…its not that I don't want to bother them.

I want to do it myself.

            Minoru does not know this, so keep it a secret all right? I love to do small things for him.  Even though he may not notice, I love to do simple things.  I like to leave lavender in his door to keep his clothes fresh.  I like to use lemons to police the silver, so that it will keep sparkling.  Whenever he is at school, I clean to my fullest, so that the house will shine when he returns.

He always smiles at me.

            When…I lost the data he had written for his sister, I thought that was the end.  All of my hard work was for nothing, and that I would be cast aside.  It seemed as if I had pushed beyond my original programming to a point where if I were separated, I would break.

I did not want to break.

            When Minoru accepted me, for me-I was free.

I would have broken of course, I would have done anything to help him, even returned his sister's data if I could have.  He loved her so much…

But I digress.

            Minoru accepted me, for me.  Now I don't have to hide the special things that I do for him, and he says that he's always appreciated it.  Its more then appreciation though, I like to think…he loves it when I do these things.  Even the smallest things that I can do for him mean something to me.

I may have been created to replace his sister, and to honor her memory I want to help him, and protect him.

For her

And for me as well

            Most humble pardons, Minoru has asked that I bring in his tea now.  Thank you for coming!

----------------

Short, but sweet, not much can be said about Yuzuki, but she is one of my favorite characters from the series, besides Plum.


	3. Plum

Here's Monologue Three-of my favorite character, PLUM! Yay for the Plum! She's so cute and Wai…and you may not think she has a lot to say, but you just wait! Of course she does!

Disclaimer: Read the First two chapters.

Plum: I've got a lot to say!

People don't think I have a lot to say, but I do! Let me tell you! 

            For instance, Chi and Hideki.  They should have gotten together in Day one! That way, they wouldn't have had to go and bother Shimbo about their whole angst love triangle.  Then, Shimbo could have gone off with his teacher (A fact I still don't get, I mean LEAVING ME!) and we all could have lived happily ever after.

Not that I'm complaining you understand, I mean, I love living with Hideki, Chi, and Kotoko.  Although, between you and me, Kotoko is a royal pain in the butt.

But don't tell her I said that!

            Anyway, what irks me is that people think that just because I'm small, just because I'm not a full perscomm that I don't have as much to say about things! I mean come on! People should always ask us first.  Why? We laptop Perscomms see things know things.  We act as cell phones! Boy howdy, if I could tell you about some of the conversations that Shimbo has had with some of his girlfriends…

Oops, that's another taboo topic.

            Well-I guesses that's going to change.  Chi found her special someone, and now even I'm looking at other humans.  I secretly hope that Shimbo is going to come and pick me up soon, although I love the excitement!  I want him and his teacher friend to get married so they stop calling each other over me…I mean it gets annoying you know?

Don't get me wrong; I make a lot of phone calls too, especially when nobody is around.  What, you think we Perscomms don't communicate? I talk to Yuzuki and Chi all the time.  We chat about the weather, and Chi has things that she wants to tell us about Hideki (Which gets pretty boring since I live there too)

And Kotoko and I fight, and all in all life goes on.

            Sometimes I think about the creator ya know? Did he conceive of laptop Perscomms? And what about human beings? Who created them? Did he/She/it/they conceive of everything that humans have done?

I guess I'll never know.

Time to go! Goodbye everyone! Hope to see you soon!

-----------------------

A/N: It's a toss up between Chitose (The first human char) and Dark Chi fro the next one.


	4. Chitose

It hurts that nobody's reviewing. * Sniffles* But I'll keep writing.  This next chapter features the first of the human characters, Chitose! She's my favorite human character, namely because she's so complex.  Please enjoy!

A monologue-for those who don't know-is a bit like a Siloquoy.  (Did I spell that right?) Characters speak, and talk about their thoughts without actually creating dialogue.  I hope that clears up some confusion. 

Disclaimer: I am not clamp.  Sorry.  I don't own Chobits; I'm just a fan.

My husband and I love to walk around this park.  Especially in the fall, Ichiro loved the fall-he'd stare at the bright colors with the ease of a child.  I'd smile, breathing in the air, which smelled like…like…

The ending of things.

            When he got sick, I'd wheel him out to the park, and we'd watch the leaves for hours.  Even when he was in his final hours he was still so bright, so kind.  He'd keep up my spirits by telling me little funny stories.  Those memories…keep me smiling.

I know he'd be happy for Chi.

            I knew it when I saw her held in Hideki's arms.  I couldn't bear it then.  Don't look at me like that! I wanted him to be here, holding me in my arms-for one desperate moment…

I wanted him to be alive.

            Don't get me wrong now, I've grieved.  I've accepted that cancer has taken him from me.  I wished he could have seen her happiness, I hope he's seen it in heaven.

It healed the last hole in my heart.

I watch the leaves fall and think about the past, and how quickly it drifts away…

It's the ending.

            My worrying, my fear for my daughter is over.  I can rest, finally rest-now that I know she's safe.  My battles on her part, on the part of all our children-are over.

Its funny, Ichiro once told me that he considered all the Perscomms our children.

            Now, because of what happened between Chi and Hideki, I can rest easier at night.  The people walking by on the street in this…heh…this city with no people seem much happier.  Its like a shadow has lifted on there hearts-the hearts of the Perscomms I mean.

I feel like a mother goddess who can finally let her children go, just as our creator let us go.

And now I can rest, watching the leaves fall with my ghosts.

----------------

A/N: Short and Sweet.  Chitose strikes me as a character that gives up a lot of herself for Chi. Remember, these are interpretations-nothing more.  ^_^ 


End file.
